Cicatrices y Cigarrillos
by Sae Torres
Summary: Para los fans de Green Day: Mi propia versión de la historia sin ver los videoclips XD Es un poco larga, pero merece la pena.


Detroit, 14 de Febrero.

Muy bien, Gloria. Sabes que llegaría éste día. Tarde o temprano tendría que decírtelo de manera formal, aunque llegue un poco tarde.

Supongo que habrá que empezar por el principio, cuando te vi por primera vez.

Si no me equivoco, era a finales de noviembre. El cielo estaba oscurísimo, era muy tarde…O muy temprano, como te guste más. Yo me encontraba en un descampado cuyos muros estaban bañados en graffitis de todo tipo.

Para entrar en calor, había hecho una especie de hoguera con un bidón vacío, prendido con periódicos, un mechero y un poco (sólo un par de gotas, que no soy un pirómano) de gasolina. No tenía ganas de entrar en mi casa, era agobiante.

Cuando las llamas salieron, me senté en el suelo y encendí un _Marlboro._ No pensaba en nada, simplemente miraba distraído el humo del cigarrillo, cuando, de repente, escuché un fuerte ruido, como si algo pesado cayera contra el suelo. Luego, en algún lugar, escuché un grito agudo, seguido de una retahíla de palabras que ni yo mismo me atrevo a repetir de aquí.

Salí corriendo afuera para ver qué había pasado. La potente iluminación de las farolas me dejó casi ciego, era demasiado fuerte en comparación con mi modesta fogata. Tras parpadear repetidas veces conseguí acostumbrarme, y, entonces, te vi.

Apenas eras una silueta negra dándome la espalda de rodillas en medio de la carretera. Junto a ti había una bicicleta y una maleta tirada en el suelo.

–Joder…-susurraste con suavidad.

Entonces, te diste la vuelta y me miraste fijamente.

– ¿Me puedes ayudar, por favor?

–Claro – Te tendí la mano y te levantaste con un poco de esfuerzo. -¿Qué haces en éstas horas en medio de la calle?

Una vez en pie, te sacudiste la ropa y en tono desafiante, me dijiste:

– ¿Y tu qué? Es peligroso estar aquí. Los niños buenos se van a dormir temprano y no fuman. –Me arrancarse el _Marlboro_ de los labios y lo tiraste al suelo, para después pisarlo con la suela del zapato.

No pude evitar sacar una sonrisilla de lo más divertida. Normalmente, las chicas que me veían por la noche intentaban no acercarse a mi, y mucho menos hablarme. Y no las culpo: ver a un tío sentado en medio de un descampado mientras se fuma un pitillo no debe de ofrecer mucha confianza.

Pero tú no.

Me miraste desafiante a los ojos, me pediste ayuda y cogiste la mano que te tendí, tuviste los ovarios de plantarme cara y vacilarme, a pesar de no saber cómo era. Siempre con la cabeza bien alta. Me fascinaba tu carácter.

Aunque es posible que ése comportamiento de extraña valentía tal vez te acarreara algún que otro problema. Estaba completamente seguro de que alguna vez te darían un buen par de guantazos, si es que no te los habían dado ya.

Volviendo a la historia, una vez echa la presentación en la que en vez de decirme quién eras, tiraste mi tabaco al suelo, te llevé hasta el descampado. Te pusiste en pie junto al fuego y alzaste tus manos para calentarlas. Me fijé en cómo tenías los puños, llenos de heridas. Cuando te pregunté por qué estaba eso ahí, sonreíste y dijiste como si nada:

–Es lo que tiene arrastrar los nudillos por las paredes hasta que te sangren.

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

– ¿Qué pasa, eres masoquista?

–Será eso, es que las heridas me fascinan.

No pude evitar cogerte una mano y examinarla atentamente. Tenías una piel pálida, que, siendo de noche y estando iluminada por el fuego, hacía que pareciera aún más blanquecina. Eran pequeñísimas en comparación con las mías.

–Si no fuera por la sangre, tendrías unas manos preciosas. –Comenté.

–Si no fuera por las manos, tendría una sangre preciosa. –Respondió, invirtiendo de manera extraña el comentario que hice, dibujando una sonrisa perversa.

–Esa frase no tiene sentido.

–Menos sentido tiene que estemos aquí.

Cuando dejaste de mirarme para clavar los ojos contra el fuego, no pude evitar mirarte de arriba abajo.

Eras por lo meno cabeza y media más pequeña que yo. Llevabas una camiseta de rayas blancas y negras, ligeramente tapada por una torera de cuero. Una minifalda cubría tus muslos, diría que negra…O tal vez vaquera. Estaba demasiado oscuro. Tenías el pelo corto, recogido en una coleta alta, castaño oscuro. Tus ojos estaban maquillados con sombra negra y cuando los alzabas para mirarme mostrabas un par de esmeraldas que brillaban con un tono travieso. Ese aspecto de niña contrastaba con tu estilo de vestir, además de tu manera de pensar, por no hablar de la cantidad de malas palabras que eras capaz de decir en pocos segundos. Eras como una bomba atómica a la que le habían puesto un lacito rosa.

Mientras el fuego se iba consumiendo, comenzaste a contarme por qué estabas a las cuatro y media de la mañana en medio de una ciudad como Detroit y sólo llevando encima una bicicleta plegable y una mochila. En pocas palabras me resumiste tu vida:

Me dijiste tu nombre y que tenías 16 años (apenas tres años menor que yo) y relataste las peripencias que viviste desde Battle Creek, es lugar de donde te habías escapado. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue cómo me contaste la historia de tu vida. Si no recuerdo mal, éstas fueron tus palabras:

_Estaba quemada. Desde pequeña era la niña mona y perfecta, la hija que todos los padres querían tener._

_Sacaba unas notas increíbles. No es que fuera muy lista, simplemente me pasaba los días encerrada en mi cuarto, entre montañas de trabajos, apuntes y deberes._

_Mi padre es un médico de prestigio y mi madre es una puta que vive bien por haberse casado con él y quedarse preñada de mí. Mi padre, no sé por qué cuidó de las dos a pesar de que ella se iba con otros hombres con un descaro sorprendente._  
_Como su esposa le salió rana, quería que su hija fuera princesa._

_Así que por mi propio bien tenía que partirme los codos, además de tocar el piano en el conservatorio, entre otras actividades extraescolares. No tenía tiempo ni casi para comer. Y encima no sé en que mierdas pensaba, pero siempre andaba con una sonrisa falsa entre los labios, para que no se preocupara._

_Pero un día mi cerebro reventó. Se me cambió el chip._

_Lo primero que hice fue cagarme el piano de cola a patadas. Me corté el pelo, que lo tenía por la espalda, hasta dejármelo por donde lo tengo ahora. Me hice una coleta alta para que no se me reconociera y me puse unas lentillas azules. Así cuando me buscasen sería más difícil encontrarme. Después hice la maleta, cogí algo de dinero y le dejé una nota que ponía: "¡Que te jodan! ¡Búscate a otra, he salido a mamá y yo también me voy!" Y aquí me tienes._

Me costó responder, no me lo podía creer.

– ¿Que hiciste qué?

–Me fui de casa.

–Estás loca.

–Sí, lo que tú digas. ¿Tienes un cigarrillo?

Saqué la cajetilla del bolsillo de mis vaqueros y te la tendí.

– ¿No decías que no fumabas?

Sacaste cuidadosamente un _Marlboro_ y te lo metiste entre los labios. Te pasé también el mechero y lo encendiste tras cuatro intentos.

–Empecé a hacerlo en cuanto salí por la puerta de casa. Lo primero que hice fue comprarme un _Chesterfield. _Sabe a mierda.

Le diste una calada al cigarrillo y tosiste un poco. Cómo se notaba que acababas de empezar.

–Por cierto…_cof,_ ¿Cómo decías que te llamabas?

El resto de las anécdotas eran realmente divertidas. Otras veces me comentabas lo raro que te parecía ver tu propia cara en los periódicos, como en las películas de Hollywood.

Cuando apenas empezaba a amanecer, parece que te entró sueño, así que apoyaste tu cabeza contra mi pecho.

–Mn…Christian… ¿Puedo dormir en tu casa? –Dijiste en un susurro – Estoy muy cansada…

Te rodeé la espalda con mis brazos y te mecí. Eras tan adorable…

– ¿Pretendes quedarte en casa de un desconocido? –Dije con sorna – ¿No te da miedo que te haga algo?

Acurrucaste tu cara sobre mi pecho y susurraste con modorra:

–Si quisieras violarme, serías tú el que me hubiera invitado a venir.

Te pusiste en pie y me levanté contigo. Hice un movimiento con mi cabeza.

–Sígueme.

Cuando llegamos no pareciste sorprendida ante los cuarenta metros cuadrados que era mi piso. Dejaste la maleta sobre el sofá-cama y, tras mirarlo de arriba abajo, dijiste:

–He dormido en sitios peores desde que salí de Battle Creek. ¿Te conté lo que me pasó en el motel de carretera?

–Sí, ¿Fue cómodo dormir debajo de una cama, con tus amiguitas las cucarachas?

–Claro que sí, son súper simpáticas. –Respondiste con sarcasmo- El problema fue cuando llegó la señorita de compañía con su cliente. ¡Qué miedo pasé!

Fuiste a la cocina –Es decir, a la esquina donde tengo la nevera y el fregadero- e inspeccionaste curiosa la nevera, a ver que había. Después de dos minutos, sacaste una cerveza y te la bebiste en dos sorbos.

– ¿No eres muy joven para beber?

– ¿No eres muy viejo para tener a una adolescente en tu casa?

Reí a carcajadas y te invité a darte una ducha en el pequeño cuarto de baño que tenía.

–Ah, muchas gracias, hacía siglos que no me tomaba un baño calentito.

Entraste corriendo en el baño y me quedé esperándote. Cuando todo quedó en silencio, a excepción del agradable sonido del agua que caía de fondo, cerré los ojos y pensé en ti. Tus dulces sonrisas, tus historias, tus miradas…Me empecé a dar cuenta de que me estaba enamorando de ti. Sentí la necesidad de abrazarte otra vez y deseé que te quedaras siempre conmigo. Entonces, me invadió una profunda sensación de intranquilidad. Sabía que existía la posibilidad de que en cuanto me descuidara desaparecieses tan rápido como habías venido. No podía entender cómo en un par de horas te habías vuelto imprescindible para mí.

Había salido –O, mejor dicho, me había acostado- con muchas personas, pero jamás quise a nadie que no fueras tú. Tu presencia me hacía daño en el pecho, era como si mi corazón fuera a reventarme a causa del huracán que tenía. La bomba atómica con un lacito rosa que te representaba había reventado dentro de mí.

Pequeña Gloria, me di cuenta de que te amaba con todas mis fuerzas. Quería estar contigo tanto como durasen nuestras vidas.

Saliste de la ducha de repente, cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos.

– ¡¡Me ha sentado genial, Christian!!

Al ver tu pijama de manga corta no pude evitar fijarme en aquellos brazos.

– ¡¡Imbécil!! ¿Por qué te haces esto?

Tus brazos estaban llenos de pequeñas cicatrices de cortes limpios, como hechas con un cuchillo o con un cúter

–Déjame en paz, pesado. Es que no lo puedo evitar.

– ¿"Evitar"? ¿No ves que te puedes hacer mucho daño, tonta?

Frunciste los labios, haciendo un puchero. Después sonreíste y me diste un abrazo.

–Vale. Pero pareces una niñera.

– ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

–A que andas detrás de mí como si fueras una.

Me dejé abrazar y sentí tu aliento sobre mi pecho. Te devolví el abrazo con fuerza y disfruté del momento. Tu pelo mojado caía sobre tus hombros y acariciaban mi camiseta.

Muy a mi pesar, me separé de tus brazos para coger una toalla y echártela sobre la cabeza.

–Vas a coger frío. Sécate bien.

Cogiste la toalla y te envolviste el pelo con ella. Mientras intentabas que dejara de estar tan húmedo, abrí el sofá-cama y coloqué las sábanas y mantas rápidamente.

–Duerme bien, Gloria.

Echaste un vistazo al resto de la casa otra vez, como si estuvieras buscando algo.

– ¿Y tú dónde te acuestas?

–En el suelo. No tengo espacio para más camas.

Un brillo divertido surcó tus ojos.

–Duerme conmigo, va.

Te devolví la sonrisa.

– ¿Quieres que te viole o qué?

–No lo vas a hacer. –respondiste con seguridad.

En apenas pocas horas sabías lo que era capaz de hacer y lo que no, me conociste a fondo, o casi. En cambio yo seguía sin saber con seguridad qué rondaba por tu cabeza.

Entraste en la cama y te acurrucaste sobre mí. Volviste a mirarme y dibujaste una sonrisa. Después parpadeaste pesadamente y cerraste los ojos.

Tu respiración era muy lenta. Parecías un ángel cuando cerrabas los ojos. Poco después el sueño me venció a mí también y me quedé frito.

Ésos son los primeros recuerdos que tengo de ti. Te quedaste conmigo pocas semanas, pero creo que por mucho tiempo que hubiera pasado, jamás habría podido olvidarte. Pasaste en mi casa por lo menos dos meses más. Cada día me contabas historias distintas, o me repetías las que más te gustaban.

Pero, de repente, desapareciste. Me acuerdo perfectamente de aquel día, quedó grabado en mi memoria como la nicotina en mis pulmones. Fue el pasado 28 de enero, a las once y media de la noche. Aquel día estabas muy callada. No me contaste ninguna anécdota, apenas abriste la boca.  
Entonces me pediste que fuese contigo hasta el descampado y me mostraste un graffiti que me era desconocido. El dibujo simulaba una explosión. El núcleo era de un potente amarillo, rodeado por naranja, que derivaba a rojo y éste se oscurecía al llegar al negro.

Abriste tus labios carnosos para preguntarme si me gustaba. Te dije que sí. Era la verdad, estaba muy bien hecho.

– ¿Qué representa? –Pregunté.

–Todavía nada. Está incompleto.

Corrió para ponerse ante el núcleo amarillento y pediste que viniera. Lo hice, dudoso. Cuando estuve a tu lado, me abrazaste por el cuello, como siempre hacías. Pero la cosa no quedó ahí. Te pusiste de puntillas, inclinaste ligeramente tu cabeza y me diste un beso. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Sin poder contenerme, te agarré por la cintura y sentí que no podría soltarte nunca. Poco a poco, fuiste profundizando el beso, era cada vez más apasionado. Tu piel estaba ardiendo. Pensé que, tras probar tus labios, ya podría morirme tranquilo. Antes de que me diera tiempo a devolverte el beso, te separaste de mí, me miraste a los ojos, como siempre, y dijiste:

–Ahora el graffiti sí está completo.

Después saliste corriendo. Fui detrás de ti, pero, ibas demasiado rápido. Me fue totalmente imposible alcanzarte.

Volví a mi apartamento y lo primero con lo que me encontré fue tu maleta. Cuando la vi ahí tirada, pensé: Seguro que vuelve, aunque sólo sea a por sus cosas.

Me estuve engañando a mí mismo, porque en el fondo sabía que jamás ibas a volver. Y, de hecho, jamás lo hiciste. Saqué las cuatro cervezas que tenía y me las bebí de golpe, buscando emborracharme.

Una vez como una cuba, me eché a llorar. Joder, Gloria, ¿Por qué me dejaste tan de repente? ¿Acaso te cansaste de mí?

Me pasé un mes encerrado en mi cuarto. Falté al trabajo, apenas comía y no tenía energía ni para moverme. Simplemente me dolía la cabeza como si me estuvieran dando martillazos. Mi mente estaba nublada y sólo una cosa estaba latente en mis pensamientos: tú. Tu sonrisa, tu mirada, tus cicatrices, tus historias, tu nombre y, sobre todo, tu beso.

Una mañana, de repente, pude ponerme en pie. Me vestí, comí a toda velocidad, cogí la moto y me fui hasta Battle Creek. Una vez allí, pregunté por ti, diciendo que era un antiguo amigo, guardaba la esperanza de que hubieras vuelto.

Tras dar vueltas y vueltas y preguntar a decenas de personas, di con tu dirección.

Llamé a la puerta y me abrió tu padre. La mirada que me lanzó estaba impregnada de dolor. Sus ojos estaban apagados.

Le conté de qué te conocía, callándome algunas cosas como que compartíamos cama o que me besaste. Me tuve que inventar otras cosas para que el hombre se quedara más tranquilo, le dije que en mi casa vivían mis padres. Aunque igualmente no terminó de fiarse de mí. De repente, sin venir a cuento, me preguntó:

–Bien, ¿Quieres ver a mi hija?  
Asentí. Oh, Gloria, estaba deseando verte, quería tenerte entre mis brazos otra vez.

Me llevó en coche hasta un lugar que no reconocí, una especie de bosque gigantesco de pinos altísimos, muy silencioso.

–Ella está un poco más apartada del resto.

No entendía nada. ¿Adónde quería llevarme? Gloria, ¿Dónde estabas?

De repente, estuve en un claro, en el centro había una losa blanca.

–Ahí la tienes. –dijo únicamente.

No. No podía ser. Mi mente no lo asimilaba. Me acerqué lentamente a la lápida.

–G-Gloria…

Ahí estaba, con una piedra blanquecina desafiándome. Una pedrusco donde estaba tu nombre, tu tiempo de vida y un epitafio tan doloroso como extraño:

_She smashed her knunkles into winter_  
_As autum wind fell into black._  
_She's the saint of all sinners_  
_The one who's fell into the cracks._  
_So don't put away your burning light?_

Me agaché para mirar de cerca tu lápida. La fecha de muerte era de apenas cuatro días atrás. Las lágrimas salieron por mis ojos.

–Gloria, ¿Qué te ha pasado? – sollocé.

–Fue un accidente –dijo tu padre- Habrás notado que era muy dada a…automutilarse. Le hicimos tratamientos, pero fue imposible. Al final pasó lo que era inevitable…- Se le empezaba a quebrar la voz – Cuando apenas había llegado…Ya…A la mañana siguiente…-Se echó a llorar de repente.

En cuanto llegué a casa comencé a escribir ésta carta. En cuanto acabe éstas líneas volveré a Battle Creek y moriré ante tu tumba, porque creo que no podría vivir sin el oxígeno que me da la vida.

Adiós, Gloria. Nos vemos en el cielo.

Christian.


End file.
